<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flickering Memories by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680357">Flickering Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Movies Hummel Holidays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flickering Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas Movies were always dealt with in two ways in the Hummel Household.  In the evenings, two nights a week for the month of December, Burt and Elizabeth sat down with Kurt and they watched the movies they could agree to watch together.  They watched Miracle on 34<sup>th</sup> street, the Best Christmas Pageant Ever, the cartoon form of the Grinch, White Christmas, Charlie Brown, and Rudolph and the other old Claymation Christmas shows.  One night a week, Elizabeth and Kurt would do something in some other room or go out and Burt would watch those Christmas movies Lizzie and Kurt detested….National Lampoons and The Christmas Story and Home Alone and any of those other Christmas comedies the Burt liked but the other two thought stupid.  And during the day Elizabeth and Kurt would watch videos of Christmas shows from all the cartoons that Kurt could imagine…He-Man and Smurfs and Care Bears and Flintstones and Rugrats and Yogi Bear and Disney galore and later the Wiggles and Powder Puff Girls and the other shows like the Dolly Parton Christmas movies and Muppets specials and everything else that bored or annoyed Burt.  There were at least 100 videos they had tucked away and Lizzie and Kurt added to them constantly.  There were at least three versions of Babes In Toyland alone and at least a dozen versions of the Christmas Carol.  Burt doesn’t know if they ever watched all the shows, but he is well aware that December was the only time Kurt was allowed to watch the TV as much as he wanted and it was always on while they baked and did chores.  And if the TV wasn’t on Christmas Music was playing.  Actually Christmas Music was playing most of the time when it was as well.</p>
<p>The first year after Elizabeth’s death Christmas Season was a bust, heck life was a bust.  Burt never pulled out the box of Christmas movies, he never pulled out the box of Christmas Music CDs and tapes, heck….he never pulled out any of it.  He doesn’t recall, at all, anything Kurt did the Christmas Season…not really.  He recalled bribing Kurt with the Nutcracker at the end of November and he recalled Christmas Eve when he found the boy trying to hang an old perfume bottle on the blinds in the window for some sort of decoration.  He remembers them going Christmas shopping after Christmas…and that Kurt had cut out star shaped piece of bread to leave for Santa, because they had no cookies…and Santa left a child’s size pair of work coveralls because that was all Burt had bought for his boy during the month and they only had those because Kurt’s old coverall were almost 3 inches too short in the legs and Burt had bought him new ones that he’d just been planning to leave in the shop, but hadn’t taken out of his truck yet.</p>
<p>The next year, at Thanksgiving time, Kurt threw one hell of a tizzy fit.  There was screaming and bawling and hitting and kicking and foot stomping and door slamming and the kid was purple in the face.  But Burt got the gist of it...the kid was NOT spending any holiday at Millie’s place, Burt would be taking him to the Nutcracker like his mom always had, and Kurt would be informing Burt of what they were to do to have some sort of Christmas.  Burt got notes…still, Kurt didn’t seem happy, not really.</p>
<p>The next year, the year Kurt was ten, they managed some renovations on the house.  Burt fixed the basement up as a living space and gave Kurt the whole thing.  He put a TV down there, with a DVD and Video player and a game system like he’d heard other kids liked.  He put in a nice stereo system.  Kurt’s bedroom was down there and a bathroom.  While they were moving things about Burt came across the box of Christmas movies and the box of Christmas music.   He left them in the middle of Kurt’s room the first night he moved down there.</p>
<p>Burt hasn’t ever figured out if Kurt watched them, not really.  That Christmas played out like the one before while Burt was home.   The Christmas Music that played upstairs was from the two CDs Burt got the year before, once again they each chose a single movie to watch…both of which were on the TV.  But Kurt was happier and sang more…and he sang things they didn’t have on the upstairs CDs…songs Burt remembers Lizzie singing.</p>
<p>When they packed up to move, after he married Carole, Burt moves not only the original box of Christmas Movies up from the basement, but a second box as well, and larger box of Christmas music than he had left down there.   Kurt won’t share though.    He goes out and buys a new copy of Miracle on 34<sup>th</sup> street when he finds out Carole loves watching it, and he buys a new copy of the Grinch to watch with Finn…and he buys a small TV with a built in VHS player which he hides in his closet and pulls out sometimes, which he will let no one else watch, touch, or even speak of.  And if sometimes Burt noticed flicking light under the door of Kurt’s room in the middle of the night….well, in December he never bothers to say anything.  Because in December Kurt was allowed to watch however much TV as he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>